Nach dem Zuckerguss
by Milo's Venus
Summary: Die Hauptpersonen: Lily, James und die Stimme in James' Kopf, die einfach nicht aufhören will, ihm Anweisungen zu geben.


_Endlich mal wieder etwas von mir - zwar etwas kurzes, aber etwas, das ich zur Abwechslung mal schell fertiggestellt habe. Hat Spaß gemacht zu schreiben. Und nun auch dir, lieber Leser, viel Spaß._

/

Gemeinsam lachen sie, Lily mit glühenden Augen. Dann wird ihr Blick weicher, ein Wechsel wie von Scheinwerferstrahlen zu Kerzenlicht.

_Küss sie! Du kannst es doch!_

Aber er kann nicht.

_Du bist ein Idiot. _

Nein. Ich will Lily in meinem Leben halten, und das geht nur als eine Freundin. Nicht mehr, das hat sie mir deutlich gezeigt. Und nicht weniger, das hat sie mir auch deutlich gezeigt.

_Also statt DIE Freundin EINE Freundin? Das ist dumm._

Das ist intelligent. Ich mache das Beste daraus.

_Nein, du machst das Schlimmste daraus. Das wirst du bald merken._

"Graaaah!"

"James? Alles in Ordnung?"

Er sieht, wie sie die Hand ausstreckt, er fühlt, wie sich ihre Finger auf seinem Bein niederlassen.

"Ja, alles okay."

Er berührt ihre Hand mit seiner, kurz, für einen Augenblick nur, wie Freunde es eben tun. Er wird sie nie länger als einen Augenblick so zärtlich berühren können, und wenn, dann wird es für sie etwas anderes bedeuten.

_Ich sagte doch: Du wirst es bald merken._

"Fühlst du dich nicht gut?", fragt Lily.

James versucht die Stimme aus seinem Kopf zu verscheuchen. "Nein, nein. Also, ich meinte, es geht mir gut. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

Sie beobachtet ihn noch immer genau. "Bei dem Bericht, James, bei dem Bericht. Und bei deinen Hogwarts-Geschichten. Mein Gott, wie gern wäre ich wieder dort."

James hat versucht, sie abzulenken, von dem schrecklich nüchternen Ordens-Bericht und von den noch schrecklicheren jüngsten Geschehnissen. Der düstere Krieg – er hat Zuckerguss-Hogwarts für einen Moment zurückholen wollen.

"Ich auch", murmelt James. "Ich wäre auch gern wieder dort."

_Lügner. Lily und du, ihr wart damals noch nicht befreundet._

Es ist trotzdem Zuckerguss-Hogwarts gewesen.

_Der Zuckerguss eine dünne Schicht._

Ach, lass mich doch in Ruhe.

"Aber damals waren wir noch nicht befreundet", sagt Lily in diesem Moment. Sie sagt es leise und sanft und sie lächelt ihn an. Ihre Hand noch immer auf seinem Bein. Ihr Gesicht so nah. Ihre Lippen so rot wie die Haare.

_Küss sie! Küss sie doch endlich!_

Aber James kann nicht.

Lily kann.

Vielleicht ist die Stimme in ihrem Kopf überzeugender. Vielleicht hat sie es auch ohne diesen Schubser geschafft.

_Na endlich!_

James spürt ihre Lippen auf seinen, er spürt, wie ihre Hand von seinem Bein zu seinem Rücken wandert und ihn umschlingt. Er - er kann nicht anders. Er löst sich von ihr und starrt sie an.

"Ich -"

"Du -"

_Ihr. Ihr habt es geschafft._

"Ich - tut mir leid. Tut mir leid! Ich bin so dumm. Ich hab zu wenig geschlafen. Ich - wuschelig - Zuckerguss - Kabelsalat - ARGH!"

"Ach, macht doch nichts, Lily"

_Du wirst das doch jetzt nicht zerstören._

"Tut - tut mir so leid, James! Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist. Ich wollte - ich sollte - gehen." Sie hüpft vom Sofa.

"Ja. Gut. Wir. Sehen uns."

_Lass sie bloß nicht gehen._

"Halt doch endlich die Klappe!"

"Wie bitte?" Lily hält inne, ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche zu fummeln.

"Willst du was Verrücktes hören? In meinem Kopf, da spricht manchmal eine Stimme zu mir."

Lily öffnet den Mund und schließt ihn wieder.

Wieso? Wieso hat er sie gefragt, ob sie etwas Verrücktes hören wollte, um dann ihre Antwort nicht abzuwarten, sondern sofort loszublubbern? Das war's.

_Endgültig_.

Ich bin doch irre.

_Richtig._

"Hörst du manchmal auf diese Stimme?"

Sie ist wieder näher gekommen und sieht ihn neugierig an. Seine Verlegenheit hat ihre Verlegenheit abgelöst.

"Sollte ich wohl."

Ihr Mund ist die Andeutung eines Lächelns.

_Sie hat dich geküsst. Nicht andersherum_.

Ich sagte doch, halt die Klappe. Aber Moment… das stimmt ja.

Und er sagt es ihr. "Du hast mich geküsst. Nicht andersherum."

Und ihr Gesicht leuchtet wieder rot. Sie wendet sich ab. Sie umklammert ihren Zauberstab. "Und ich sollte wohl gehen."

_Und jetzt küss sie! Du kannst es doch auch._

Und James kann.

Und Lily lässt den Zauberstab fallen.

Und sie schmeckt nach Zuckerguss.

Und James weiß, er bildet sich das nur ein.

Und der Nachmittag blüht plötzlich auf.

_Und wir verabschieden uns an dieser Stelle._


End file.
